


Close

by LoveOblivious



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOblivious/pseuds/LoveOblivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty one-shots depicting the five times (to date) that Klaus and Caroline were close to being caught in oh-so compromising positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystic Grill

…

 

Caroline frowned down at the phone in her hand, absently keeping an eye on Elena as she bought a round of drinks from the bar.  ** _Where are you, love?_**  The text from Klaus read, making her heart flutter in her chest. Caroline wracked her brain, trying to remember if she and her  _\- lover? Fuck buddy? Definitely not boyfriend_ \- had made plans.

 

**_I’m at The Grill with Elena. Did we have plans?_**  Caroline smirked at the word ‘plans’. Her and Klaus’ ‘plans’ typically involved a lot of sweaty, naked, mind-blowing, toe-curling  _fun_.

 

Over two months ago the pair succumbed to the sexual tension between them in a fit of  _slightly_  drunken, angry hot-hybrid-sex. Ever since, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off of each other. The only problem was they had to keep their hands off of each other in public. Neither Klaus nor Caroline had brought up the topic of going public, so their ‘plans’ were kept deadly secret.

 

“Who are you texting?” Elena asked as she clunked down a couple of beers on the table, plopping down on the other side of the table, across from Caroline.

 

“No one,” She said immediately, eyes darting down to her phone as it vibrated,  ** _No, but I’d like to_** _._  Caroline felt her center clench at the words, some of their encounters flashing through her mind; leaving her praying that Elena couldn’t smell her arousal with her heightened vampire senses.

 

Elena narrowed her eyes at her friend’s strange behaviour, smiling slightly, “Sure, I believe you.” She said teasingly, expecting the person Caroline to be texting to be Tyler.

 

“Quiet, you.” Caroline muttered, eyes dropping to the glass bottle in front of her, “Beers, Elena? Really?” She said attempting to distract Elena by disapproving of her choice of beverage,

 

“What? It was all I could get Matt to give me!” Elena replied. Caroline rolled her eyes before quickly typing back a reply to Klaus,  ** _Me too. I’ll swing round later?_**

Twenty minutes later Caroline checked her phone for the umpteenth time; still no reply. She sighed, setting aside the phone. Carrying on her conversation with Elena, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and goosebumps spread along her arms. Looking over her shoulder slightly, she thought she saw a brief glimpse of Klaus heading towards the bathroom. Caroline immediately stood, “Sorry Elena, nature calls. Back in a sec,” She told her best friend, heading for the bathroom she could have sworn she had seen Klaus go into.

 

Upon walking into the bathroom, she didn’t even have the chance to blink before she was slammed bodily against the door, lock clicking shut as a pair of hands roamed her body and a familiar pair of lips smashed against her own. Caroline’s hands immediately went to his hair, returning the kiss momentarily before breaking a part to find a smug looking Klaus.

 

Caroline smiled, “Couldn’t wait?”

 

“You have no idea,” He told her, lifting Caroline so she would wrap her legs up around his hips, rucking her skirt up to her waist as he pressed intimately against her.

 

Her eyes widened, “Someone’s pleased to see me,” She breathed at the feel of the sizable bulge against her already damp panties; she had been wet since he texted her.

 

Klaus merely growled low in his throat, diving in to kiss her passionately. His hands slipped under her top, caressing warm flesh making her shiver, fingers clenching into the corded muscle of his shoulders. Caroline rocked her hips into his, moaning at the friction, Klaus’ grip tightening on her waist.

 

They continued for a while, kissing and groping against the door like a pair of teenagers. However, soon it wasn’t enough and Klaus became impatient. He moved his hands along the back of her thighs, supporting her as he backed away from the door, hands moving to her ass as soon as he peeled her from the wood of the door. Caroline clenched her legs around him tightly, squeaking slightly in surprise as he set her on a hard surface. She broke their kiss to notice she was sat on the edge of the counter in between two sinks.

 

Klaus lunged for her neck, attacking it with bites, Caroline tilting her head back to give him better access. He unhooked her legs from around him, ignoring her pout he moved down to nip at her cleavage gently, giving her a devilish smirk as she gasped. His fingers traced up her legs, hooking into the elastic of her underwear, ripping them off at lightening fast speed.

 

Before Caroline even realised what was happening he had his hand between her legs and his middle finger was dipping into the wetness he found there. Caroline’s hands went to the counter, gripping the wood tightly, almost making it splinter in anticipation of what was to come.

 

Klaus dipped his head to find the spot on her neck that he knew she liked, holding her chin to tilt her head to where he wanted her, causing her to gasp as he began to suck at the sensitive spot. Caroline’s hips ground against the hand pressed against her in an effort to find more friction. Taking pity on her, he pushed the single digit into her, making her hips cant. His finger crooked inside of her and Caroline let out a gasp, eyes sliding shut, head tipping back as pleasure spread throughout her body, the slightest sensations from him making her blood boil.

 

Once Caroline was sufficiently worked up and bucking into his hand, Klaus pulled away from her neck, placing a quick kiss to her lips he withdrew his finger. She whimpered in response, eyes opening to look at him confusedly. Klaus gave her a grin in return and dropped to his knees. Tugging her legs he pulled her hips closer to him so he was directly in front of her sex, making Caroline’s eyes widen as she realised what exactly he was about to do.

 

He began with soft nips at her inner thighs, just inches from where she really wanted him. Caroline groaned in frustration making him smile, delighting in the sight of her, flushed, glistening and completely ready for him in the short time they had been in the bathroom.

 

“Oh God, j-just do something!” Caroline cried out impatiently. Klaus jumped out of his daydream at her words, immediately diving into her by swiping his tongue through her soaked folds. She moaned as he did, hands sliding into his hair, watching the erotic sight of him between her legs. When his tongue swirled over her clit Caroline’s hips bucked as she whimpered, grinding her hips against his face, desperate for the release she knew he could give her.

 

When she began squirming Klaus wound his arms around her legs in order to keep her still, her legs resting on his shoulders so his hands could hold her hips still with his iron grip. Caroline groaned in dissatisfaction at being restrained, hips unable to move an inch. He slid his tongue teasingly around her entrance, proving to her she was in fact unable to move an inch. She tugged at his hair, showing her discontent at his actions, leading him to push his tongue into her, sending a lightening bolt of pleasure through her.

 

Once Caroline’s hips began to squirm with such strength that Klaus struggled to keep them at bay, he withdrew his tongue and began attacking her clit. The sudden force against the sensitive nub had Caroline on the brink of orgasm, so close-

 

Suddenly, the door handle was shaking as someone attempted to get in. Caroline’s orgasm immediately halted in it’s tracks, eyes flying open. Upon the handle-shaker realising they couldn’t get in, there was a knock on the bathroom door, “Caroline, are you okay?” Came Elena’s voice from the other side,

 

As Klaus continued his ministrations (she could feel him smiling against her) Caroline clenched his hair painfully in an attempt to get him to stop, heart racing in her chest, “Yeah, I’m fine!” She said loudly, voice coming out incredibly hoarse,

 

“Are you sure? You’ve been in there a really long time. Did Tyler text you something that upset you?” Elena asked, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, completely unawares as to what exactly was going on inside.

 

At the mention of Tyler, Klaus perked up, and upon hearing the name, his ministrations sped up as if punishing Caroline for even knowing Tyler Lockwood. She moaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth, releasing her hips a little so she could grind against his tongue,

 

“Care?” Elena prodded, jolting Caroline from her pleasure-induced haze,

 

“Oh, uh,” She stuttered trying to remember what Elena had initially said, “No, no – it’s nothing, I swear, you can go back to the table,” Caroline managed to get out in a rush, torn between tearing Klaus away from her and jeering him on towards, what would surely be an incredible orgasm.

 

Just as she was about to reach her peak, Klaus withdrew all stimulation, keeping his magical mouth on her without actually giving any sensation – at least not any orgasm worthy sensation. Caroline’s hips jerked a quarter of an inch before the iron grip was back, not allowing any relief. He peered up at her, eyes glinting devilishly as she tugged at his hair, mouth agape in shock; he had never left her hanging before.

 

“Caroline, are you sure you’re okay? You’re taking a really long time to reply to me!” Elena shouted through the door, reminding Caroline that Elena had said something previously that she hadn’t quite caught in between the torture between her thighs.

 

Her brain practically pinged once she realised what Klaus really wanted to hear, and what would really get her that orgasm that she felt she desperately needed, “I– well, I just- I think I finally r-realised that Tyler and I are – Oh my God-” Caroline jolted as Klaus’ tongue flicked out against her, warning her to be careful about her next words, “- really o-o-ver,” Caroline finished. She hoped by telling her friend that she and Tyler were really over, it would make him relent in his torture.

 

And indeed it did. Klaus’ tongue was immediately back on her clit, tongue flicking and curling in the most sensational way that Caroline was immediately pushed into the orgasm she’d been chasing, the pleasure singing in her veins as she shook and attempted to muffle her cries from her best friend who was stood mere metres away.

 

As she came down from her orgasm, Caroline blearily realised Elena was still talking to her through the door, “I’m really sorry to hear that, Care. I know you loved him a lot,” Elena said sincerely, reeling from the revelation that Caroline was no longer holding out for Tyler.

 

Klaus stood, standing between Caroline’s spread thighs, winding his arms around her waist, a smug smile on his face, “It’s okay, ‘Lena, I’ve moved on. Go back to the table, I’ll be out in a sec,” Caroline said, loudly enough for her friend to hear without using her vampire hearing. She distractedly heard her friend agree, followed by shuffling footsteps.

 

“You’ve moved on, have you?” Klaus asked silkily, thumb stroking against a small patch of skin between her skirt and top that had been released in her wriggling,

 

“Isn’t that obvious?” She said with raised brows, eyes flickering between them.

 

“I suppose so,” He said, smiling to himself as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Caroline groaned as her tongue pushed against his, tasting herself. Her hand drifted between them to stroke over his ever-prominent arousal. As she did, Klaus broke away from the kiss, eyes flashing as he grabbed her hand.

 

“Not now, love,” He told her huskily, eyes darkened in stern arousal.

 

Caroline looked at him confusedly, “But you-” Klaus shook his head at her words.

 

“Not here. Back at my place. I want to make you scream.” He told her, making Caroline clench for him longingly, nodding disjointedly as she was thrown head first into memories of how exactly he could make her scream.

 

He stepped away from her, “Make your excuses, and be back at mine in twenty minutes,” He told her dominantly, leaving no room foran argument.

 

Caroline watched him go, door swinging shut behind him. She shook herself from her daydream, realising, now the door was open anyone could find her in her sex-headed, half naked glory. Hopping down from the counter on wobbly knees, she straightened her clothing before fixing her hair. After all, the sooner she got there, the sooner she would have him.

 

…

 


	2. Mikaelson Mansion

_2 weeks later…_

 

Caroline kissed down Klaus’ chest, rearing back to look down at him, rubbing her hips against his whilst smiling teasingly. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and she could tell it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to flip them over. Taking pity on him she raised up on her knees, moving one of her hands to guide him inside her. They had been fucking on and off all day, never leaving bed, so Caroline was more than ready for him.

 

She sank down onto him slowly, eyes sliding shut as she stretched around him, drawing a groan from Klaus. Raising herself up, she sank back down, moaning as her clit ground against his pubic bone, making her dig her nails into Klaus’ chest where her hands rested for leverage. The sensation of Klaus’ cock moving inside her set every one of Caroline’s nerves alight in a slow, pleasurable burn. Rocking onto him slowly, she let her head fall back, feeling the ends of her hair tickling her lower back.

 

Unable to resist the show of uncovered flesh, Klaus sat upright, making Caroline jolt in surprise at the change of angle, hands coming to balance on his shoulders as she met his eyes, smiling at him playfully. His hands tightened on her hips as she ground into him, making him growl. He bent his head to lave kisses along the skin of her chest, intermitting kisses with the odd bite or lick.

 

Caroline hurried her pace a little as his hands roamed, skimming up her back before cupping her breast, smirking up at her devilishly before going back to marking a love bite into her neck. The combination of sensation had her hurtling towards the edge. Gripping his shoulders more tightly, she doubled her pace, Klaus’ hands moving to her hips once more to help her along.

 

Clenching a hand into his hair, Caroline tilted his head up to meet her lips in a fierce kiss. Their mouths met in a hot meld of slick flesh, her tongue immediately seeking out his own. Through the haze of their passion she could faintly hear some kind of noise. Human noise. Caroline broke away from him panting, her hips still moving as she attempted to concentrate on the noise with Klaus nibbling on her carotid.

 

“Hello! Anyone home?” Someone called,

 

“I’m not sure he’s home, brother. It looks pretty dead in here.”  _The Salvatore’_ s, she thought, heart jumping in her chest.

 

Upon hearing the voices, and realizing who it was, Caroline froze. Having heard far more than she had, he ignored her hesitation. Fed up with people barging into his home uninvited and ruining his plans, Klaus growled, and used his grip on her hips to turn them so he rested in the cradle between her thighs. Her eyes widened as he did, opening her mouth to question him, only to stop when he pushed deeper inside of her, drawing a quiet, strangled moan from her.

 

Klaus paused as she moaned, eyes flashing warningly at her, listening carefully to see if they had been found out, “Did you hear that?” Damon asked his brother,

 

“Hear what?” Stefan asked with a frown,

 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Damon muttered, rolling his eyes, “Lets check around down here, make sure he’s really not in and not just ignoring us.”

 

Caroline’s ears were trained on the noises the brothers made, her mind wandering as Klaus solidly pounded into her, pulling all the way out, then slamming back in. With each thrust she found herself becoming less and less worried about the Salvatore’s, and more and more worried about controlling her moans. As her cries became louder, she briefly heard the sounds of feet ascending the stairs up to the second level of the house. Klaus seemed to pick up the noise too, meeting her panicked gaze with a calm one.

 

“I locked the door. Since Bekah walked in on us,” He grunted, pushing into her forcefully, drawing out a loud groan. At the noise, his hand moved to cover her mouth, smothering her moans of pleasure, his eyes flashing warningly. Her hand came up to cover his, letting him know she understood and that it was best to keep his hand there.

 

“Damon, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” She faintly heard Stefan say, the voices growing dangerously close,

 

“I know you’re in there! Rebekah said you were here!” Damon called out, making Klaus growl quietly in annoyance, blocking them out as best as he could. His sister knew that Caroline was with him, and was most likely why she sent the Salvatore’s his way.

 

“You know she could have lied to you. She doesn’t like you very much.” Stefan mumbled, sighing in frustration.

 

“Perhaps, but she hates you more.” Damon smarmily replied, making Stefan glare at his brother.

 

Klaus ignored the brothers, concentrating whole-heartedly on Caroline, who was bucking underneath him, the Salvatore’s words not reaching her in the slightest, trusting him completely to keep her quiet and away from the prying eyes of the Salvatore’s. He could tell she was close, the way she was frantically moving against him, one hand digging into his bicep, the other hand holding onto his wrist, nails digging into the skin, drawing blood, reopening the wound with every thrust. Her fangs began to descend, and even though her eyes were screwed shut, he could tell they were dark with bloodlust, the dark veins visibly thudding underneath her eyes.

 

Despite that he knew she hated that the Salvatore’s were in the house, he could tell that the naughtiness of fucking when someone was just outside the room was turning her on. She was hotter and wetter around him, hips slapping against his own ardently, clinging to him desperately.  _Something to explore_ , he thought mischievously. Indulging her in her pleasure, he made sure to grind his hips into her more firmly, creating even more intense friction against her clit. The movements made her gasp and whimper his name, her words vibrating against his palm.

 

The doorknob on his bedroom door rattled then making Caroline freeze below him eyes wide, whilst he merely smiled down at her as one of the Salvatore brothers cussed.

 

“He must be in there,” Damon said. Caroline was stock still beneath him, clinging to the hand over her mouth, petrified of her best friends boyfriend(s?) discovering her in Klaus’ bed. Despite her horror, Klaus continued to torture her, his pace not stuttering in the slightest, grinding into her so impeccably Caroline could feel herself lose control a little.

 

“Maybe he has company,” Stefan said quietly,

 

“Ugh,” Damon mumbled disgustedly.

 

Feeling her relax a little as she realized they were most likely not going to break down the door, she began to move with him again, warily keeping quiet. Knowing just what she needed to push her over the edge, Klaus let his own fangs come forward, nuzzling into her neck. He made sure his hand was firmly covering her mouth before carefully sinking his teeth into her artery, the taste of her blood exploding on his taste buds as she clenched around his cock. Caroline screamed his name against his palm as she came, the sensations completely overtaking her as every nerve in her body sizzled.

 

Despite the fact that her blood was borrowed, it had a taste that was distinctly Caroline. It was his favourite, and because of his partiality to her taste, Klaus found himself having to control himself from taking too much and from triggering his own release. He withdrew his teeth, lapping at her neck as the wound healed, his hips still shallowly pumping into her as she clung to him, shaking from her orgasm.

 

“Look, maybe we should go. I don’t hear anything.” Stefan muttered,

 

Damon hesitated, listening carefully, “I don’t hear anything either. Lets go.”

 

Klaus heard the brother’s footsteps gradually fading away, only then did he allow himself to let go. He plunged into her with more speed, letting go of her mouth as he heard the door slam shut. The brutal force of Klaus slamming into her so soon after her orgasm had Caroline screaming out for him once more, yanking his head down so that she could rip into his neck, causing Klaus to let go, stiffening as he released himself inside her.

 

Klaus braced his arms either side of her, hands clenching in the sheets as he recovered, Caroline retrieving her teeth from his neck as she shuddered beneath him. He pulled out of her with a grimace, collapsing beside her.

 

“You’re such an ass,” She muttered breathlessly, attempting to appear pissed off.

 

He turned his head to grin at her, “But something tells me you enjoyed it.” He said with a knowing gleam in his eyes, making her huff at him. However the small smile that she attempted to hide from him told Klaus she would be very… receptive to his future plans

…


	3. Mystic Falls Forest

  
…

 

“Caroline, love, where are we going?” Klaus groaned as Caroline led him by hand through the Mystic Falls forest, laughter tinkling in the air at his impatience. She continued pulling him through the forest without answering his question.

 

“I thought we were going to…” Klaus trailed off, muttering to himself,

 

Only catching a few of his words, Caroline halted, turning to him, “You thought we were going to what?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow,

 

Klaus stopped in front of her, looking at her as innocently as possible, “Nothing.”

 

Caroline rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and beginning to drag him behind her once more. Huffing, Klaus yanked her hand, getting her to stop and face him, “Why are we here?” He whinged, sounding more like a child than a thousand year old alpha-hybrid.

 

Caroline let go of his hand, crossing her arms in front of her, “You can’t do anything without knowing exactly what is going on, can you?” She asked amusingly,

 

Klaus frowned at her, “Of course I can!”

 

“Come on then!” She said with a teasing smile, waltzing to begin trudging through the woods,

 

“Love, no,” He moaned, complaining at her retreating figure,

 

“Stop whining!” She called to him behind her, Klaus following as he realised she wouldn’t stop for him. After a couple of minutes, she stopped suddenly, causing Klaus to crash into her back due to his preoccupation in ogling her ass.

 

Caroline excitedly turned to face him, seemingly unaffected by their incredible closeness, “Here.” She said enthusiastically, eyes looking off into the distance, she tilts her head a little as if she were concentrating on something. Her final pause seemed to solidify her decision in her mind, “Here is perfect.”

 

“Perfect for what?” Klaus asked before a whirlwind of blonde tresses had him slammed up against a tree, and was attacking his mouth with her own, her delectable body pressed hotly against his. He was stunned at first, taking a moment to respond to her fervent kisses, hands going to her waist, bunching in the cotton of her blouse.

 

His mind worked a mile a minute as he attempted to find the reason for why Caroline was currently attacking his mouth with her own against a tree in the Mystic Falls forest. A reasonably public forest. Caroline tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth lightly, rocking her hips against his, making his heart jump in his chest in shock. His hands tightened on her hips as he broke their kiss, momentarily noticing her kiss-swollen lips, the flush in her cheeks, and her wide, wild eyes. He knew from her expression he was in big trouble, “What are you doing?” He asked senselessly,

 

Caroline cocked her head, frowning slightly, “Isn’t that obvious?” She asked, fingers slackening in their grip of his shoulders.

 

“I know exactly what you’re doing. I just don’t understand why you had to drag me out to the forest to do it when there’s a lovely big bed at mine.” He told her, suspiciously watching her as he attempted to discern her intentions.

 

She smirked at him, finding his wariness highly amusing, “You’ll see.” She said vaguely, moving to clench her fingers in the fine hair at his nape, pulling his mouth back to hers. Klaus gave into her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, using his grip on her waist to pull her more tightly against him, making her smile against his lips in his willingness. His hands slipped under her blouse, tracing the soft skin of her lower back, making Caroline shiver, pressing herself into him more tightly.

 

As she did, Caroline could feel that he was more than enjoying himself. She gave a delighted little gasp, muffled by the press of his lips against hers. Grinding her hips into his a little, she yanked on his hair to pull his lips away from hers. The movement caused him to growl, eyes overtaken by lust as she grinned at him cheekily. Pulling his head a little more gently to the side, Caroline took the opportunity to lick a broad stripe up his carotid, biting into his skin with her blunt human teeth. The move made him growl once more, fingers biting into the skin of her hips.

 

Caroline barely registered the sting of his fingers, smoothing her hands over his shoulders, down over his chest, fingers floating to the hem of his shirt. She fingered the hem for a moment, pressing a kiss to his neck before moving back a little so she could yank the garment over his head. Realising how far she was willing to go, Klaus seized control, spinning them so she was backed against the tree. Caroline pouted up at him, and he kissed the protuberance from her lips, slipping his hands to the back of her upper thighs to lift her so she could wrap her legs around his hips, settling her exactly where he wanted her.

 

Klaus could feel the heat of her through her jeans, searing into his own denim-covered arousal. Caroline ground her hips into his punishingly, hands roaming over the bare skin of his chest, dragging her nails to make him hiss. Klaus took a hold of her cardigan, not waiting for her compliance he yanked at the material, ripping stitches and tearing fabric until it had left her body. The ruination of her cardigan didn’t faze Caroline in the slightest, knowing that come tomorrow morning, another almost identical, much more expensive cardigan would be waiting for her on her front porch.

 

Caroline could tell by the feel of him he was completely ready for her plans, and feeling his hands move to her top, she knew she would have to put her plan into action before he thoroughly distracted her. Caroline shoved her hands at his chest, pushing him with enough force that he stumbled back, leaving her to carefully drop to her feet. Before he could question her Caroline had him slammed back into the old oak, hands attacking the buckle of his jeans.

 

His hands went to stop hers and she slapped them away impatiently, pulling his belt loose, and then attacking the button on his jeans. Undoing the closures on his jeans so she could push his jeans and boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection from its confines. The action made his eyes bulge in surprise, her hands grasping his length before he could even question her actions; stroking him firmly, her lips pressing to his, tongue tracing the seam of his lips.

 

Klaus allows her actions warily, responding in kind, feeling out of sorts in the unusual situation. She broke away from his mouth; lips trailing over his jaw as she pumped him in her hand making him clench his teeth together. Caroline's mouth continued down his body so that she was on her knees before him. Klaus leant back against the tree a little, realising what she was about to do with a smirk, watching her carefully.

 

She licked a line from the underside of his shaft to the tip, tongue swiping over the slit at the top, locking eyes with him, noticing how he now had his hands clenched at his sides. Klaus’ head whipped to the side then as he heard some snapping twigs; the sound of footsteps. Caroline smiled as she saw his attention divert.

 

“Did you hear that?” He whispered, still looking in the direction of the noise. Instead of answering, Caroline took his arousal into her mouth inch by inch, making him look at her incredulously whilst he attempted not to groan as she encased him in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Unable to fit all of him into her mouth, Caroline wrapped her hand around the base of him, working her hand in sync with her mouth. Klaus’ eyes slid shut as she began to work her mouth along him, her tongue swiping over his head of him.

 

“Can you see him?” Klaus heard a little way away in a voice he knew too well.  _Oh no._

 

“No, not yet. Typical of Niklaus to keep us waiting.” Klaus heard in another distinctive voice.  _Brilliant_. Not only was his baby sister there, but his big brother too mere metres away from his secret girlfriend going down on him.

 

“Caroline, stop,” Klaus hissed, hands clenching the bark of the tree. Her eyes flicked up to him, a pleased glint in her eyes as she hummed around him, the vibrations making him tense so he wouldn’t groan, letting his siblings know exactly where he was.

 

Klaus forced himself to be still, partly trying to discourage her, partly because he didn’t know what she wanted. Caroline’s free hand comes up to his hip, pulling him further into her mouth. When he hits the back of her throat, Klaus tenses as Caroline swallows deliberately, the pleasure making him slam his head back into the tree to avoid moaning. She works him deeper, moving and licking rhythmically, doing what she can to make him lose control. The only thing stopping him from fucking her delectable mouth is listening to his siblings as they chatter aimlessly.

 

“Did he tell you why he wanted to meet here?” Elijah asks.

 

“No, he just told me he wanted to meet. I didn’t even know you would be here as well.” Rebekah says, shuffling a little before settling on something, the sound of her steps ceasing.

 

Klaus realises then that he’s trapped. Any sound of movement from either him or the blonde goddess in front of him would immediately alert his siblings to someone’s presence, vampire powers or not. And with the state that Caroline had worked him into, he knew there was no way he would be able to think, let alone explain the huge boner in his jeans. Realising he can do nothing but see her ministrations through, Klaus rubs a frustrated hand over his eyes, before moving it back to his side, eyes firmly shut. Wanting to get a little more attention, Caroline grabs his hand, making his eyes fly open, watching her with furious eyes as she brings his hand to her head, wanting him to guide her, get lost in her.

 

Klaus’ head slammed back against the tree, feeling the soft corn silk tresses between his fingers as she bobs up and down on his cock, cheeks hollowing out as she withdraws, only to pull him back into her mouth with a strong suck.

 

She works back a little; allowing space for her hand to glide along his base, pumping him so that she could focus on the head, tongue flitting in all the right places. Once she pulls him back into her mouth, Klaus’ hand tightens in her hair, slight pressure guiding her movements, careful enough so that she can pull back if she wants to, but firm enough so that he silently tells her what he wants. And seeing as he knows he has to see this through so he can face his brother and sister, he wants it fast.

 

He could smell Caroline’s arousal in the air, praying his siblings couldn’t. Her thighs were clenched tightly together, shifting every now and then as she attempted to find a little relief, letting him know exactly how turned on she was from going down on him with people near by. She dropped the hand gripping his base to cup his balls, rolling them gently in her hand, looking up at him innocently. The added stimulation made Klaus screw his eyes shut once more, the extra stimulation and the image of Caroline with her lips wrapped around his cock almost making him lose control.

 

It’s her humming around him whilst his sibling are feet away, her nails digging into his ass that make him lose control, guiding her head harder, faster, making her moan around him. The pressure in his throbbing cock making Klaus feels as though he were literally going to explode, brought to his knees by a blonde baby vampire of eighteen.

 

She can feel him getting tenser, preparing herself for his release, and doubling her efforts. It’s when he hits the back of Caroline’s throat and she swallows, sucks and hums simultaneously that makes him lose control completely. He jerks into her mouth a few more times, spurting his release into her mouth as she swallows, Klaus gritting his teeth together to prevent himself growling her name.

 

Once he stopped thrusting into her mouth collapsing back against the tree, Caroline pulled away from him with a wet pop, licking her lips. She ran a thumb along her bottom lip, swiping at the pearlescent bead there, sucking her thumb into her mouth, making Klaus groan. A thought suddenly occurred to him,

 

“That was revenge for last week. The Salvatore brothers.” He whispered dumbly, hands unconsciously going to his jeans to tuck himself back in and do them up.

 

She smiled sweetly at him, getting to her feet, “Damn right it was. And don’t forget The Grill.” She said nonchalantly, brushing off her knees,

 

Klaus gapes at her, realising she must have text his siblings, “You- you planned this whole thing! You told them to meet me here! And then brought me here to torture me!” He says incredulously. Caroline doesn’t answer, merely smiling at him coquettishly.

 

“Nik?” Rebekah calls as she hears the faint sound of his voice, reminding Klaus that his siblings have been waiting for him whilst he’s been getting blown feet away from them by the most amazing woman on the planet.

 

“What do I do?” He hisses, hands flying to his jeans to make sure they’re done up, and that there’s nothing on view that shouldn’t be.

 

Caroline tiptoes a step closer so that she’s flush against him, stirring arousal from his previously, yet no longer, sated body, “You’re going to go have a chat to Elijah and Rebekah about how much of an ass you’ve been and how you’re sorry. Meanwhile, I’m going to go get myself off on that lovely big bed of yours that you mentioned earlier until you get back.” Caroline whispered teasingly, trailing her hands along his hips before retreating, turning her back on him with a saucy smile.

 

“Holy fuck, I love her.” He mutters with a smile as she disappears from sight.

 

…

 


	4. School

  
…

 

Caroline sighed as she attempted to keep her attention on Mr Reichelson and his logarithmic equations. Klaus had been too busy to see her for the past few days, leaving Caroline without the _stress relief_ that she had grown accustomed to. And apparently, that didn’t bode well for her attention span in calculus. Her head resting on her hand, she tapped her pen repeatedly on the pad of paper in front of her as she stared out of the window to her left.

 

Feeling as though someone was looking at her, she turned her head, finding Bonnie glaring at the pen in Caroline’s frenetic hand; clearly annoyed at the repetitive noise. Caroline slapped her hand onto the pad as she realised what she was doing, splintering the plastic of the pen under her force, the sudden noise garnering some strange looks from her peers. She looked down at her notes once more, avoiding the looks. Or _note_. She had only written one thing in the past thirty minutes.

 

_Go to the drycleaners after school for Mom._

 

_I’m so going to fail_ , Caroline thought, rubbing her temple absently. Her eyes caught the attention of her phone as it vibrated against her desk, hand sweeping it off the wood before anyone could search for the noise. She looked around carefully making sure no one was looking before unlocking her phone seeing a text from Klaus.

 

**_Are you finished with school yet?_** Caroline smirked a little, looking to the clock and seeing it was only nine thirty.

 

**_Oh, so now you want to know me?_** She text back, still cautiously eyeing the class, glad to see Mr. Reichelson was still immersed in his equations, enthusiastically explaining the process.

 

The phone buzzed almost immediately, jolting Caroline to turn the vibration off. **_I always want to ‘know you’ ;)_**

 

She pressed her lips together tightly, attempting not to laugh in the middle of a mostly silent calculus class. **_Yeah, well, I’ve had to ‘know’ myself for the past few days without you._** ** _  
_**

 

Her phone flashed within seconds of her sending the text. **_Caroline, don’t tease me when I can’t do anything about it._**

 

This time, she seriously felt she wouldn’t be able to keep in her giggles. **_You have hands, don’t you?_** She typed back, peaking up at her classmates to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully no one was.

 

**_It’s not the same, as I’m sure you’ve found out over the last few days._** Caroline shifted in her seat in response. The arousal that seemed to be lurking just under the surface appeared immediately, making her cross her legs tightly and frown, the last few days disappointing releases flashing through her mind. In comparison to Klaus’ hands, hers were no competition. And that wasn’t even considering what his cock and his mouth could do to her.

 

**_Don’t remind me. I’m in calculus. You might be able to do something to tide you over, but I can’t. Not unless I want to get kicked out of school._ **

 

**_I wouldn’t say that’s a problem. I’d get you practically to myself._** Caroline smiled to herself, her mind wandering to all of the things he did to her when he had her to himself as she sent her text back.

 

**_So that’s what you’ll do when I graduate? Lock me up as your sex slave?_** Already her mind had created some kind of kinky sex room, all in red, a bed with silk sheets and every kind of sexual implement known to man. The thought made her thighs clench.

 

**_I don’t think you would complain too much, love_**. Damn him for knowing her so well.

 

**_You’re right, I wouldn’t._** She admitted. The only time she would admit he was right, on occasion, was when it came to their sex life. And she was too stubborn to let that slide some of the time.

 

**_Can you get out of calculus?_** Caroline frowned at her phone, slightly puzzled. Surely he didn’t mean…?

 

**_I guess, why?_ **

 

**_I’m in the men’s bathroom._** She felt her heart quicken and her eyes widen at his text. He had a habit of turning up wherever she was for a quickie. Whether it was when she was out shopping with her friends, he would hunt her down and fuck her in a changing room. If she was at cheerleading practice, he would turn up and persuade her to go down on him underneath the stands. If she was having dinner with her mother, he would have his hand down her pants in the pantry. She was certain that him having her phone number was the best and worst thing to ever happen to her.

 

**_At my high school?!_ **

 

**_Yes. The ones near your locker._** _How the hell does he know where my locker is?_ She thought, momentarily distracted before typing a reply, already knowing the answer.

 

**_Why?!_ **

 

**_I want to make a start on making up for those few days._** Just as she thought. He’d sped over to the school as eager as some of the teenage boys she was sat near. For sex. _For her._

 

She could already feel how wet her panties were, clinging to her sensitive flesh, making her cross and re-cross her legs. But still, she decided to tease him more. **_So I have to come to the guys bathroom? Because you couldn’t be bothered to wait until I finish school?_**

 

**_Yes. I would have gone to the girls to make you more comfortable, but the window was bigger in here. And I thought it was less creepy._** Caroline muffled her laughter with her hand at the mental image of a fully-grown, man- no, _hybrid_ \- climbing into a girl’s bathroom window, sending all the girls screaming from the bathroom. Shaking her head, Caroline shot up her hand,

 

“Yes, Miss Forbes?” Mr Reichelson asked, slightly dazed at her interruption,

 

“Can I please go to the bathroom?” She asked as innocently as she could muster, the excitement of what was about to happen clouding her mind.

 

“Well, I don’t really think-”

 

“Please sir, it’s the time of the month.” She mock whispered, hearing titters from the male students around her as Mr Reichelson’s face drained of all colour,

 

“Yes, yes, go.” He mumbled, stumbling over his words as he waved a hand.

 

Caroline immediately stood from her seat, shoving her things haphazardly in her bag, giving the teacher a grateful smile as she left. She raced down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of the boy’s bathroom. Looking over her shoulder. Left then right, she slipped into the bathroom as quietly as she could. Finding it empty she let out a whispered, “Klaus?”

 

A pair of strong, familiar hands wrapped around her waist, yanking her into an empty stall, the door slamming shut just as she was shoved into a tile wall, her bag dropping to the floor. “Klaus!” She murmured happily with a grin, hands going to his face to pull him in for a kiss. He hummed appreciatively, his hands tracing over her sides, all the way down to her thighs. The pair pulled apart breathlessly, their pleased expressions mirroring one another. Caroline fisted a hand into the blond curls and pulled him to her again, this time shoving her tongue into his mouth as she pulled him closer to her by her grip in his hair and on his shoulder.

 

She could instantly feel his erection pressing into her stomach, hard and ready for her, and the thought flooded her panties with more wetness as her hips bucked into his, making him groan. “I couldn’t wait,” He growled as they broke apart, his hands going to the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head. Her hands quickly divested him of his own clothing, until he was down to his boxers. His hands went about undoing her bra and pulling it off, his mouth trailing along her neck as his hands cupped her breasts, drawing a gasp from her lips. She felt him smirk against her neck, and her eyes narrowed in response. She peeked over his shoulder to check that the lid of the toilet was down, smiling evilly once she saw it was. Caroline used her vampire speed and strength to push him into a sitting position on the lid of the toilet, immediately straddling him, her shoe clad feet resting firmly on the floor. The pair groaned simultaneously as she ground against his hardness, her arousal soaking into the material of his boxers.

 

His arms wound around her, his mouth attacking hers as he used his grip on her to press against her harder. Tired of waiting, and already aroused beyond belief, Caroline shifted back a little, moving her hands between them to pull his cock from the confines of his boxers. He pulled away from her lips with a groan, his forehead dropping to her shoulder as she pumped him a few times.

 

Without even noticing, Caroline realised she had been rubbing herself against his leg, desperate for some kind of friction. Realising enough was enough, she stood a little, Klaus watching her with hungry eyes as she pushed her panties aside and impaled herself fully onto him. She cried out at the sensation of him sliding into her, stretching her in a way only he could.

 

The bell rang shrilly, shocking the pair, “I’m going to be late for class,” Caroline murmured distractedly, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

 

“Love, if you think I’m letting you go to class now you’re very wrong. This is just to tide me over until I get you back to mine,” He growled wetly against her neck, pressing into her more deeply, making her cry out, her nails digging into his shoulders. His hands remained on her hips, guiding her movements as she circled her hips, her vision going blurry at the intense pleasure after not having him for days.

 

Caroline set a brutal pace, wanting to have him as quickly as possible before they could get back to his. His lips nipped along her breasts, catching one hard peak between his lips, Caroline clutching a hand into his hair as he head tipped back in pleasure. One of his hands slipped to her ass, helping her movements as the pace became more erratic, nearing the edge.

 

Then, the entrance to the bathroom banged open, making Caroline halt in her movements, “I can’t believe you risked coming here, man.” Came in a hushed whisper as two sets of footsteps echoed in the bathroom.

 

Klaus tensed angrily, his hands squeezing her hips with a bruising force, his teeth clenched. He attempted to get her to move by bucking his hips, making her eyes widen as she glared down at him, “It’s Caroline,” The pairs attention was immediately on the intruders, and she recognised the voice instantly. _Tyler_ , “She phoned me like over a month ago, and told me we were over, just like that.” Klaus looked to Caroline with a raised eyebrow, the newfound knowledge making him give her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes in response, and clenched her muscles around him, making his eyes snap shut and his hands resume their grip on her hips,

 

“But didn’t you guys already break up before you left town?” And now that she was concentrating, Caroline recognised that voice too. _No, no, not Matt_ , she thought, shutting her eyes and trying not to think about the fact that

she currently had the town villain inside her.

 

“Well, yeah, but it was kind of on the understanding that if I came back to town we’d get back together. She phoned me, and said under no circumstances would we _ever_ get back together.” Klaus settled his arms around her waist then, pulling her to him more tightly with a pleased grin. Her eyes widened once more as he shifted her hips, sliding out of her, before thrusting back in. She glared down at him. _No, not again!_ She mouthed, eyes narrowing as he merely grinned back at her.

 

“And now she won’t answer any of my phone calls or texts. I don’t know what’s going on with her.” She could tell Klaus was pleased with her actions by the way he was now nuzzling affectionately against her neck, smirk ever present. She felt one of his hands trail from her waist, down over her hip, and between her legs. She clenched her fingers on his shoulders warningly, but with little effect as his thumb started rubbing bluntly over her clit.

 

“She has been acting weird lately,” Matt said, “Turning up to class late, sometimes not turning up at all. And she’s been freakishly relaxed for the past couple months too.” Caroline knew exactly why she was so relaxed. It had every reason to do with the man she was currently rocking on top of, and the stellar amount of orgasms he could give her in one round.

 

“That’s why I came to town. I’ve got to know why she broke up with me for real.” At this point Caroline had her arms wrapped around Klaus’ shoulders, and had her head buried in his shoulder, mouth pressed against his skin to muffle her moans. With his hand crushed between them, rubbing her clit and the forceful thrusting of his hips, she was sent head first into the best release she had had in days, shuddering around him. In the haze of her orgasm, she instinctually bit into his shoulder with the fangs that had automatically dropped, drinking deeply.

 

Klaus fought with his control, concentrating on the voices outside the stall rather than the explosive feeling of pleasure at her drinking from him. He rocked into her slowly, removing his hand as he brought her down from her orgasm. Her head lolled against his shoulder, lazily lapping at trickle of blood there, still spasming around him every now and then. She whimpered as he continued rocking into her, her walls tensing around him once more as he sped up his pace.

 

“I don’t know, man. What if Klaus finds you?” Caroline clenched her grip on his shoulders as she remembered they weren’t alone, Klaus moving as forcefully as he could inside her whilst still remaining quiet. She screwed her eyes shut from the intense pleasure, her whole body singing as the pressure of another release built far too quickly. One of his hands wound into her hair, keeping her head buried in his shoulder to muffle her moans and whimpers.

 

“It’s a risk I’ve got to take.” Tyler muttered. Caroline could feel that Klaus was close, thrusting more frantically, almost giving up on being quiet. After a few more thrusts, Caroline came again, squeezing her arms around his neck whilst her pussy mimicked the action around his cock. Gritting his teeth he pounded into her as he found his own release, spilling into her.

 

“Look, I’m seriously late for class, will I see you later?” Matt asked. Meanwhile the couple in the stall panted silently for needless air, Klaus’ hand stroking over her hair.

 

“Yeah, I’ll call you at some point or drop round.” At this point the men seemed to disperse, leaving the bathroom thankfully empty.

 

“You’re such a dick.” Caroline groaned, half-heartedly slapping his shoulder. He simply chucked in response, making her huff, “Think you can get me back to yours without me having to get dressed?” She asked, the idea of removing herself from him and putting on her crumpled dress seeming unappealing.

 

“Oh, love. You know I can’t turn down a challenge.”

 

…

 


	5. Salvatore Boarding House

…

 

“What do you mean you’re going on a blood run? We’ve been planning our girly sleepover for the past week!” Caroline said, pouting at Elena.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Look, I’ll be a couple of hours, but Damon says this is the best night to go, or else we won’t get any more blood for another week.” Elena said, pleading with her friend to understand, “I’ll bring you back some B positive,” She sang, seeing Caroline’s resolve weaken.

 

“Fine. But I’m starting The Notebook without you.” Caroline said, crossing her arms and walking over to the bed in one of the many spare bedrooms of the Salvatore Boarding House.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Elena said, seemingly excited over her first blood run with Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes waving her friend away, left alone in the house in her cute PJ’s she had bought especially for the occasion. She briefly thought about going to raid Damon’s liquor supply when a better idea struck her. _A couple of hours._ Caroline rolled on the bed to reach the nightstand where her phone lay.

 

_What are you doing right now?_ She text, a devilish smirk overcoming her features.

 

Caroline impatiently waited for a reply, hands flying to her phone as it buzzed, _Why?_ Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

_Elena ditched me to go on a blood run with her boyfriend. Want to keep me company? ;)_ Maybe the wink face was a bit much, but she needed to make sure he understood what she meant.

 

_Be there in 5._ Caroline let out a giggle at his response; dropping her phone to the bed she went to the mirror to check her reflection. Her hands fluffed her hair, fingers swiping under her eyes for any stray eyeliner or mascara. There was a knock on the window then, making Caroline jump.

 

She turned to the window, finding a smirking Klaus on the other side, balanced precariously on a tree branch outside the window. She grinned, speeding over to the window to open it for him, “You could have used the front door, you know,” She said as he climbed in, Caroline shutting the window after him.

 

“I wasn’t sure if everyone had left yet.” He said, unable to take his eyes off of her. She turned with a smile, immediately going to his arms,

 

“Everyone’s gone. We have at least an hour, maybe two,” She purred, arms going around him, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to meet warm skin, leaning up on her toes to meld her mouth with his. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, lifting his arms for her as she pulled his shirt over his head, momentarily breaking the contact between her lips,

 

"We'll have to make the most of it then," He mumbled against her lips between kisses, flinging the lace trim tank top she was wearing over their heads, delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands went to her breasts immediately, tweaking her nipples gently, making her groan. His hands smoothed over her chest to slip to her upper back; his mouth going to press kisses to her clavicle, his grip pulling her closer to his mouth.

 

Caroline’s head tipped back, breathy moans escaping her lips as his talented mouth roved over her chest, shooting bolts of longing between her legs. As the pressure mounted, she became aggravated, taking a hold of his face and bringing his lips to hers, kissing him passionately. His arms were still holding her to him tightly, but she managed to slip her hands between them, fingers deftly flicking open the button of his jeans. Klaus was already kicking off his shoes once he realised her intentions, his jeans falling to his knees as she impatiently shoved his underwear down as well, leading to him shucking both layers off.

 

Before the fabric had even left his feet, Caroline had used her vampire strength and speed to shove him back onto the bed, her legs straddling his hips. In moments, she grasped his length, enjoying the hot, hard feel of him in her hand. Klaus’ entire body stiffened, his eyes shuttering, growling as she squeezed him. She pumped him slowly, knowing he was _always_ ready for her, but still wanting to tease him anyway. He opened his eyes slowly, his gaze meeting hers, and he noticed the wild look in her eyes she always got when she was with him.

 

Unable to take her teasing anymore he had Caroline on her back with her hands pinned above her head in a second flat. She smiled up at him coyly, knowing exactly how worked up she had gotten him. Klaus’ eyes narrowed at her reaction, making her flutter her eyelashes innocently. Moving his hands from hers with a gentle caress he sat back on his haunches, hungrily taking in the sight before him.

 

Caroline lay before him completely topless, her hair a tangled mess of curls, eyes watching him intently with the naughtiest smile on her face. Her eyes would hover to his cock every now and then, only making her smile wider as she met his eyes once more.

 

Klaus had finally decided on what to do with her, with the first step being to remove the ridiculous, yet adorable, pastel coloured, owl printed pyjama shorts. He leant forward so that he was hovering over her, and trailed kisses between her breasts, trailing down over the slope of her ribs, making her squirm as he trailed lower, his stubble tickling the skin of her navel. As he reached the elastic of her shorts he looked up to her with a grin, noting hers had disappeared from her face and that she was watching him keenly.

 

“Cute PJ’s,” He rumbled, igniting irritation in her concentrated gaze. With the same grin in place, he leant back up, fingers hooking into the elasticated waistband of both her shorts and her underwear. Caroline lifted her hips to help him remove the maddening garments. She let out a sigh of relief as her soaked underwear was peeled away, revealing her to Klaus’ hungry gaze.

 

In order to get him back where she wanted him, she hooked a foot around one of his hips in a tugging motion, pulling him to hover over her once more. He stalked back over her, like an animal stalking its prey, back into her arms, her legs winding loosely around his hips. Caroline leant up to him, her lips claiming his just as one of his hands rubbed over the wet folds between her legs. Her hips jolted at the sudden sensation, and she bit his lip in punishment for the sneak attack. He growled, their lips breaking contact, but their faces remained a hairs breadth apart as he teasingly pressed his thumb over her clit, just enough to give a sensation, but not enough to be pleasurable.

 

Caroline whimpered and shakily moved her hands from his shoulders to wind into the curls at the back of his neck. She brought his pouty, bloody mouth back down to hers and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, moaning as his blood hit her tongue. He wordlessly understood her apology, and rubbed her clit slowly in reward, her moans increasing in pitch, her hips rising to meet his hand. Just as he poised a finger at her entrance her hips pulled back, her mouth pulling from his,

 

“I want you inside me,” She murmured, her breathing rough, “I can’t wait.”

 

Klaus nodded understandingly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips he pulled away, holding his throbbing cock in his hand, he pressed himself against her, rubbing up and down teasingly. Caroline swore in protest hips grinding in an attempt to get him inside her. At her struggles, Klaus gave in, pressing against her entrance until he was slowly sliding inside of her, cautious not to go too quickly and hurt her, vampire healing or not.

 

The feeling of her scorching hot, wet walls clinging around him as he pushed inside her almost made him lose it right then and there like a teenage boy. Instead of focusing on the sensations, he concentrated on Caroline, whimpering at the sensation of him stretching her, eyes screwed shut as her hands blindly reached for him. He shifted so he was on top of her once more, finally fully sheathed inside of her. After a moment, Caroline’s eyes opened, and she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, her arms holding onto his shoulders, whilst her legs tightened around his hips, closing the space around them.

 

In an effort to get him to start moving, Caroline clenched her muscles around him, smiling smugly as he groaned, “You shouldn’t do that if you want to get the most out of our time together, love,” He rumbled, her grin only widened as she clenched around him again,

 

“I thought you like it when I was in control, _Nik_ ,” She murmured tugging on his hair a little for extra emphasis,

 

Klaus pulled his hips back and slammed into her, making Caroline cry out and cling onto him for support, her mind numbing, “Not tonight, love.” He purred. Her hips push against his as he starts a slow, grinding pace, his teeth scraping over her neck.

 

There was a rawness inside her, an ache that only he fills with his presence, his touch. Caroline arched up, pressing into him more closely, noticing her own need reflected back at her as she leant to kiss him. She shuddered as their tongues met, each grind of his hips pressing deliciously against her clit, building her higher and higher.

 

Caroline’s moans grew embarrassingly quickly in pitch, her nails digging into his shoulders as Klaus’ hands worshipped her body. He did everything he could to drive her to the edge, from his deep, sharp, grinding thrusts to his whispers of her beauty and his wants of her. Feeling her release building, her hands desperately sought something to hold onto, her hands scrambling along his shoulders. Klaus coaxed her hands into his; threading their fingers together and resting them back against the mattress as her fingers gripped his tightly.

 

It was at that moment that Caroline realised; the slow pace, the whispers, the lack of dirty talk, the connection. They weren’t _fucking_ , they were _making love_. And it wasn’t the first time. She didn’t have any time to ponder the discovery, as the sensation of his fangs piercing the milky skin of her neck threw her headlong into a blinding orgasm. Taking a few mouthfuls of her wonderful blood, and feeling her walls fluttering around him, Klaus allowed himself release, groaning her name as they came together, hands still clasped.

 

He collapsed on top of her, rolling both of them so she lay splayed on his chest on top of him to avoid crushing her. Caroline murmured as she came to, her mind still hazy as one of his hands stroked along her spine, the other holding her head gently to his neck, urging her to bite. She did as he bid with a moan, lapping at the bite before collapsing against him.

 

Klaus’ hand stroked through her hair, “I love you,” He murmured. Caroline’s eyes widened as she registered what he said, head shooting up to look at his smirking face as he continued to stroke along her back. She opened her mouth to-

 

“Caroline, we’re back! Why is the door locked?” Was accompanied by sharp knocking at the door.

 

Klaus’ confession was the last thing on her mind as Caroline realised her best friend was stood right outside her door whilst her kind-of-boyfriend was still inside her. She jumped of him and was half dressed by the time she momentarily stood still, “I’m just getting changed!” She called as she pulled on her shorts, hands flattening her sex hair as she turned to Klaus still lazing on the bed. She motioned for him to get up, pointing to the bedroom window,

 

“You changed before I left.” Elena said from the hallway,

 

“I, uh, changed, and then changed again,” She mumbled, motioning more vigorously for him to go out the window. Klaus merely smirked at her topless form, watching as her breasts bounced with her motions. In seconds she was crawling under the bed in the hunt for her tank top, squealing triumphantly as she found it.

 

“Whatever, you need to come downstairs.” Fed up with his lack of movement, Caroline began throwing his clothes at him, yanking him from the bed.

 

“You need to go, now.” Caroline hissed quietly, shoving him towards the window as Klaus realised she was serious, attempting to put on his pants.

 

“You can’t be serious,” He said, catching the shirt thrown at his face as she opened the window,

 

“Caroline!” Elena called impatiently from downstairs as Caroline panicked and forcibly shoved Klaus out of the second storey window. Klaus landed in the bushes with a groan, Caroline’s head popping out the window,

 

“I’m sorry!” She whispered with a grimace, turning to leave the room, “Thank God he can’t be killed,” She muttered to herself.

 

…

 

Caroline bounced down the stairs finding Damon stood by the fire and Elena seated on the coach, a cooler box between them.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” She asked brightly, attempting to appear as normal as possible, schooling her expression to hide how freaked out she was.

 

Damon watched her with an amused smile whilst Elena glared at him, “Nothing. What did you do whilst we were gone?” She asked,

 

“Um, nothing, just amused myself.” Caroline said, feeling as though it was the start of an interrogation. They knew something, and she had a distinct feeling it was about the dirty little secret she had pushed out of the guest room window half naked.

 

“I bet,” Damon said with a low chuckle, earning him a glare from his girlfriend. Caroline frowned at the strange way they were acting shifting nervously on her spot in front of them. They definitely knew something.

 

“Did you watch The Notebook?” Elena asked, her tone tight, giving Caroline a further hint that something was going on.

 

“Yeah, I started but I got bored.” She said slowly, shifting on the spot, her brain already churning with excuses.

 

“Is that why Klaus joined you?” Elena asked casually, an innocent expression on her face,

 

Caroline’s eyes widened, and she was certain her heart had stopped functioning all together, along with her brain. They knew. They knew what she had spent months hiding, and she had absolutely no idea what to say, “I – uh, I don’t, he didn’t, I… um…”

 

“There’s no point in trying to hide it, Blondie. We’ve known all along.” Damon said, looking very satisfied at Caroline’s expression.

 

“I don’t… there’s nothing with Klaus.” Was the best thing her brain could come up with, finding it impossible to gauge their reactions as alarm bells went off in her head.

 

“Seriously, Caroline? We’re not stupid.” Elena said, crossing her arms and raising a daring eyebrow,

 

“So, you know what exactly?” Caroline mumbled, stumbling over her words,

 

“That you and the big bad of Mystic Falls are playing hide the salami. The horizontal tango. Bumping uglies.”

 

Caroline waved a hand to get Damon to stop, her cheeks reddening, her heart picking up to what felt like a thousand beats per minute, “Okay, I get it, you know. How long have you known? And why aren’t you freaking out?”

 

This time Elena shifted uneasily, “I went to your house a while back and got a nice view through your open curtains. And The Grill. And Bonnie’s party.”

 

“Don’t forget when I went with Stefan to Klaus’,” Damon piped up,

 

Caroline cringed, “You knew then?” She asked, feeling completely horrified that her ultimate secret had been revealed.

 

Damon nodded, laughing, “My little brother was completely clueless. Made it even more hilarious.”

 

“And why aren’t you freaking out?” Caroline asked nervously, clenching her hands for the onslaught of a catfight, excuses at the ready to defend her actions, defend Klaus even,

 

Except Elena shrugged, “Klaus, he did a lot of things. But so have I. And whilst they don’t always measure up… I don’t know. I just don’t like to think about it.” She finished with a grimace.

 

“This is weird.” Caroline said, feeling like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, but still not ready to accept all was well, “So, who exactly knows?” She asked, already cringing at exactly how un-sneaky she had been,

 

“Us, obviously,” Damon began,

 

“Bonnie heard you two in her bathroom at her party. Then saw Klaus sneak out the front door and put two and two together.” Elena continued,

 

“And Stefan saw you pressed up against Klaus’ bedroom window, butt naked. I don’t think he’s ever consumed so many bunnies in one sitting after seeing that.” Damon said, struggling not to laugh at the mortification on Caroline’s face,

 

“Don’t forget Jeremy. He saw you two going at it in your car on the side of the road. He pulled over because he thought you were having car trouble.”

 

“Anyone else?” The blonde squeaked, almost afraid of the answer,

 

“Oh and Elijah knows too. And he’s pissed that you screwed on his desk.” Damon said, grinning as she buried her head in her hands.

 

“Not Elijah.” She groaned, collapsing into the armchair beside her,

 

“So now you know that practically everyone knows, will you go and collect Klaus from the bushes outside?” Elena asked, feeling resigned to the situation.

 

Caroline looked up at them sheepishly, “You know about that too?”

 

“Yes. Now get him to stop pacing on the grass so he can pay for my twenty years of therapy.” Elena said, signalling the conversation had finished, and that she now no longer wished to talk about her friend’s sex life.

 

Caroline slinked off guiltily, Damon smarmily waving at her as she ascended the stairs. She entered the guest room, the scent of sex hitting her immediately. She was stupid to think she could hide this from vampires. She walked over to the window, feeling somewhat light-hearted. Opening the window, she stuck her head out, finding the hybrid pacing the lawn as Elena had said, “Klaus!” She called, his head immediately turning to her, his face lighting up.

 

“Can I come back up?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet, knowing she could still hear him. Caroline nodded with a smile, and she was helping him back inside the room in seconds.

 

“What happened?” He asked, checking her over for marks, ready to tear her friends apart if there was a single scratch on her.

 

“They know.” She said, keeping her face neutral.

 

“How?” He asked, shocked that anyone a part from his incredibly nosy sister had found out, but ultimately worried over her reaction.

 

“We’re not good at sneaking around.” She told him, a small smile playing on her lips,

 

“And? Are you okay? You were the one worried about going public.” He asked, frowning, worried she was going to freak out on him,

 

She moved closer to him, inside the circle of his arms, taking his face in her hands, “I don’t care. I love you, and I couldn’t care less what people think.” She said softly, smiling, her expression was one that could only be described as pure love.

 

Klaus looked stunned, and she was momentarily scared he hadn’t meant his earlier words. But when his face broke out into a grin, and she felt like her heart was soaring. “I love you.” He muttered, pulling her face to his to kiss her thoroughly.

 

Everyone knew. And neither of them cared.

 

…

 

**_A/N:_ **

**_*Cue ugly, author sobbing._ **

**_That’s it! I hope you enjoyed the journey if you’ve been with me from the beginning. You have my undying gratitude for reading and reviewing, you lovely, lovely people!_ ** ****

**_Let me know what you thought of the chapter!_ **

**_You can also follow me on Tumblr as loveoblivious if you so wish!_ **


End file.
